onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Liam Payne
Su nombre completo es Liam James Payne Smith es uno de los miembros más famosos de 1D. 'Apariencia' Su pelo es castaño y sus ojos son marrones oscuros, tiene una marca de nacimiento parecida a un lunar en el cuello, esa marca de nacimiento parece ser una mancha, que los médicos le han dicho que se quite dentro de unos años, porque puede ser perjudicial para su salud. 'Caracter' Liam Payne, es sin duda uno de los integrantes más famosos de la boy band One Direction, cuenta con una simpatía muy particular, muchas de sus fans lo prefieren por su mirada tierna y su impecable talento vocal, es también el que más veces cambia su estilo de peinado y muestras siempre su lado tierno. 'Información Personal' Liam James Payne nació el 29 de agosto de 1993, de signo virgo originario de Wolverhampton, Inglaterra; nació muerto y gracias a los doctores recuperó la vida. Los primeros 4 años de su vida estuvo en un hospital tenia que recibir 32 inyecciones diarias para poder vivir y le extrajeron un riñón. En la primaria el la burla de sus compañeros, al empezar la secundaria invitó a salir a una chica mas de 22 veces y esta lo rechazó, sin rendirse le cantó una canción y la chica aceptó salir con él para dejarlo al día siguiente... Miles de chicas le han roto el corazón haciéndolo llorar. Estudió en una institución de enseñanza superior llamada City of Wolverhamptom College, en su ciudad natal. En el 2008 sus sueños fueron rotos cuando fue eliminado de "X-Factory". luego Simon Cowel le dijo que volviera en dos años ya que aún no estaba listo... A los dos años lo volvió a intentar y así fue como formo una banda con 5 amigos. Él no puede tomar alcohol.Le gusta ir de compras, su altura es 1,78 m. Es muy fiestero. El tiene el "Rol" en la banda de ser el "papa" Pues, siempre se preocupa por todos. Su amor platónico es Leona Lewis, Su película favorita es Toy Story. Su color favorito es el azul. Liam no tiene un tipo de tortuga favorita porque no sabe los tipos de tortuga que existen. De chiquito veia Scooby-Doo. Era un estudiante de música en City of Wolverhampton College, un dia fueron al McDonals todos los chicos de la banda, y Liam pidio nugets (Que vienen 10) y a él le dieron 11, y fue a la chica que le atendio, y le devolvio el nuget que le dio de mas. El día 27-6-12, el publico en su Twitter que gracias a alguien anónimo, ya tenia los dos riñones, el dijo que no hubiera aceptado que esa persona se lo diera así como así, ya que su novia, le intento dar su riñon unas 30 veces, pero no hubo manera, el dijo que le encantaría conocer a la chica o chico que le donó su riñon, ya que es muy importante para él, ya que a sufrido mucho. 'Historia' Es miembro del grupo de chicos en One Direction . Estudió Música antes de audicionar para The X Factor por segunda vez. Payne a menudo era el vocalista principal y cantó solos durante cada actuación. thumb Audicionó para "The X Factor" (2004) dos veces: La primera vez en 2008, cuando llegó a la etapa de jueces fué enviado a casa, la segunda vez en 2010 se le dio la oportunidad de formar una banda de chicos con Louis Tomlinson , Niall Horan , Harry Styles y Zayn Malik . Fue apadrinado por Simon Cowell en ambas ocasiones. Nació muy enfermo de modo que al nacer estuvo muerto unos minutos y tuvo que ser operado inmediatamente para que su vida fuera salvada, con esta operación estuvo sin un riñón durante un tiempo, pero ya lo recuperó. Pasó los primeros 4 años de su vida en el hospital recibiendo 32 inyecciones diarias. De pequeño en el colegio era el centro de burla de sus compañeros. En secundaria le pidió a una chica salir más de 22 veces, al final la cantó una canción y ella accedió para al día siguiente dejarlo. Confesó que la unica forma de no sentir celos por los novios de su hermana fue haciendose amigo de ellos. A Liam también se le contagio la desnudez de Harry. Sus peliculas favoritas son las tres de Toy Story. 'Familia' *Karen (Madre) *Geoff (Padre) *Nicole (Hermana mayor) *Ruth (Hermana mayor) 'Créditos' *"Taken " *"Everything About You" *"Same Mistakes" *"Last First Kiss" *"Back For You" *"Summer Love" *"Still The One" *"Irresistible" 'Frases' *"I've always had a strange fear of spoons." — X Factor Tour Q&A *"I would... learn how to drive... have a nice car... and drive it." (Spin the Harry 1) *Liam: "I would hang out with some friends." Harry: "What kind of friends, Liam?" Liam: "I don't have any friends. Imaginary friends." (Tour Diary 4) *"I would make Harry my personal slave and would make him drive me places." (Spin the Harry 1) *"That was a... Love bite from Louis Tomlinson!" — Sugarscape interview *"I'd be a birthday cake!" (X Factor Diary 7) 'Solos' thumb|300px|left 'Imágenes' 1acd4__liam-payne-2.jpg 1acd4__liam-payne-1.jpg 1acd4__0.jpg 23395 468163263243858 156424473 n.jpg Para ver más imágenes de Liam click aquí ---> Galería: Liam Payne. 'Imágenes de pequeño' 1acd4__liam-payne-niC3B1o.jpg 70.jpg 190.jpg 189.jpg 188.jpg|Liam de bebé con sus hermanas Curiosidades, noticias y tatuajes |-| Curiosidades= *Su color favorito es púrpura. *Liam puede levantar pesas 200 veces. *Liam dice que si tuviera que medir de una escala del 1 al 10 su nivel de coqueteo seria un 6 "Soy demasiado tímido!" aseguró Liam. *Liam estaba en la lista de sustitutos de las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012 como velocista. *Liam sólo tiene un riñón porque de pequeño tuvo una enfermedad. Por eso ahora casi no bebe alcohol. *Él es el miembro de One Direction con más solos. *Es el miembro de One Direction que más veces ha cambiado de peinado. *Liam tiene miedo a las cucharas porque al parecer cuando era pequeño se atoró una en la garganta. Cuando fueron al Hormiguero y a Liam le llenaron de polvos colorantes Niall para que no se acercara a él lleno de polvo anaranjado puso dos cucharas en forma de cruz y se las mostró. *Liam se cortó el cabello para apoyar a los niños con cáncer. |-|Noticias sobre Liam= Liam recuperó su riñón dañado Cuando Liam Payne era muy pequeño, tuvo que ser sometido a varias pruebas, debido a que uno de sus riñones no funcionaba, lo cual afectaba su salud. A lo largo de su vida, el integrante de One Direction tuvo que ser sumamente cuidadoso con lo que bebía, incluso con el agua, pero al fin estas preocupaciones habrían desaparecido por completo. A través de Twitter, Liam Payne anunció unas noticias muy buenas las cuales han provocado una inmensa alegría entre sus fans: 'Acabo de hacerme un ultrasonido en mi riñón y resulta que ya se ha recuperado, así que ya tengo dos'. Las 'directioners' no perdieron el tiempo e inmediatamente popularizaron los Trending Topics #WelcomeHomeLiamsSecondKidney y Directioners Are Happy For Liam como muestra de alegría por la recuperación de Liam Payne. |-|Sus tatuajes= Liam_everything.png|'Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need' en el antebrazo izquierdo (20 de octubre 2012) 150px-Liam_onlytime.png|'Only time will tell...' En la muñeca derecha (27 de octubre , 2012) 150px-Liam_chevrons.png|Cuatro ›››› En el antebrazo derecho (7 de noviembre, 2012) 150px-Tumblr_inline_mktnn5vFco1qz4rgp.png|Una pluma en el antebrazo derecho en la parte de abajo (1 de abril, 2013) Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Vídeos Liam Payne Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Miembros de 1D con tatuajes Categoría:Miembro de One Direction Categoría:Miembros de One Direction Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Chicos de 1D Categoría:Personas Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Británico